


Tease

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s his problem tonight,” my friend, Alexa, smiles as I ignore the ninth call.  
“Do I ever know what his problem is?”  
“Why do you put up with that jerk?”  
“Because he’s my boss,” I smirk, “and my brother.”  
“Still a jerk.”  
“I believe it is a Corbin trait.  
“I don’t want to talk about Baron. What about this mysterious guy of yours?”  
“What about him?”  
“Can I at least get his name?”  
“Why,” I ask scanning the bar for a table.  
“Why? Because I know nothing about him,” she states, pushing her way through the crowd.  
“Why do need to know anything about him?”  
“Don’t you think it’s a little odd that this guy wants to be so secretive?”  
“Not everyone likes to share their personal lives.”  
“There is not sharing your personal life and then there is you two. We get nothing. If he wasn’t a moaner, I would think that he didn’t exist.”  
“You need to stop.”  
“He never makes you moan,” she smirks. “Maybe you need to move on.”  
“Maybe…”  
A familiar laugh draws my attention. I smile as I search for the source expecting to find my boyfriend with his friends instead, I find Liv Morgan draped across his lap. Anger rises up into my chest. “Hold this, Lex,” I state handing my friend my drink. “I’ll be right back.”  
“What…Where are you going? Jaylyn.”  
“So you’re spending the night with Finn? He’s looking a little different,” I smile sweetly. “I don’t know if better but definitely different.”  
“Lyn, hey. What’s going on?”  
“What’s going on,” I huff at his nonchalance. “I don’t know, Rollins. The thing that springs to mind right now is I found out my boyfriend is a cheater. Didn’t even have the decency to screw up. He just found some random trash.”  
“Who are you calling trash?”  
“I believe it was you, Darlin’,” a deep voice states behind me. I turn to find a dark-haired man glaring at the young blonde. I can place him as one of my brother’s co-workers but couldn’t recall his name. “Didn’t mean to interrupt, Sweetheart. I just wanted to tell that one,” he points to Liv, “that we’re done. Please. Continue,” he smirks before leaving.  
“Actually, I have nothing left to say to anyone. Goodbye Seth.”  
“Jay…”  
“I’m sorry, Lex. I suddenly don’t feel like being out right now. Maybe it’s time to see what Baron wanted.” I down the drink in her hand before turning to leave.  
“Jay.”  
I wave over my shoulder at my friend.  
“Lyn…”  
“I have nothing to say to you Rollins.”  
“Don’t act like this was more than it was, Lyn.”  
“More than it was. You told me you loved me.”  
“But I never said that we were exclusive.”  
“You talked about having kids with me someday.”  
“That doesn’t mean we were exclusive.”  
“It did to me.”  
“It’s not my fault you misunderstood.”  
“It is your that you manipulated me into misunderstanding. Go back to your floozie, Seth. Before she sets her sights on someone else and you’re forced to resort to your hand.”  
“Lyn, this doesn’t have to be the end.”  
“It does to me.”  
“Lyn…”  
“The lady gave you her answer. Be a man and accept it.”  
“No one is talking to you.”  
“But I am done talking to you. Go Seth.”  
“You don’t want him,” he grumbles. “Trust me.”  
“I know I don’t want you.” I watch my ex stomp away before turning to the other man. “Thank you.”  
“Elias,” he supplies. “He was right. You don’t want me.”  
“Jaylyn Corbin. And I never said I did.”  
“Does your husband know you have a boyfriend?”  
“I don’t have…Do people seriously think I’m married to Baron,” I scoff. “He’s my brother, Mr. Elias.”  
“Allow others to think what they want, is my suggestion, Ms. Jaylyn.”  
“Allow me to buy you a drink then. Let them think I’m screwing you.”  
“What will that gain you.”  
“Revenge on my cheating ex and yours. Seth can’t stand losing. From what I’ve seen Liv has a petty streak. It’s up to you. Get a drink together maybe have a little fun or go our separate ways and lick our wounds alone.”  
“How far do you want to take this act,” he smiles, his hand drifting out to rest lightly on my hip.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
His grip tightens around me as he pulls me against himself, his lips hovering above mine. “Only if you want.”  
“Let’s start with a kiss,” I smirk closing the distance between us. “If the night goes good, maybe we can discuss more.”  
“Let’s get this night started then.”

 

X

 

“So Liv, huh?”  
“After some time it seemed like the thing to do.”  
“Such a romantic,” I smirk, sipping my drink.  
“I will admit it’s not my forte.”  
“What is your forte?”  
He pulls me back for another kiss, one of the innumerable throughout the night. “A preview,” he smiles. “That is if you want.”  
“You make it very hard to not to,” I grin, leaning in to press a deep kiss to his lips. “Is he still glaring at us?”  
He glances over my shoulder before smiling. “Yep.”  
“Hmmm,” I sigh, playing with the scarfs around his neck. “Maybe I should give him something to look at.”  
“Like?”  
I move to straddle his thigh.  
“What are you doing,” he smirks, pressing a rough kiss against my lips.   
My hands slide up his chest to wrap in his hair holding his face to mine. He slides his hands around to rest in the back pockets of my jeans. I let out a small sigh of pleasure as he kneads the flesh beneath his hands.  
“Oh, you like that do you,” he asks increasing his grip.  
“Yes,” I groan.  
“What about this,” he asks against my throat as he tightens his grip more. And I realize I’m going to have bruises there tomorrow but I can’t seem to care.  
“Mmmhmmm,” I breathe.  
A glass breaks somewhere behind me.  
“Don’t stop, please.”  
“You sure about that?”  
“I told you, you make it very hard for me not to think about sex.”  
“You want to get out of here?”  
“I thought you would never ask.”

 

X

 

“So,” Elias breathes pressing me against my hotel door, his index finger stroking down my right arm, “was all that in the bar for the Seth’s benefit?”  
“Not all of it. I did enjoy our conversation too. What about you? All that for Liv?”  
“Nope.”  
“We going inside?”  
“Yep,” he smirks, taking the keycard from me before sliding it into the lock. “After you,” he smirks slapping my ass.  
“Tease,” I growl.  
“You love it.”  
“So?”  
“Just making conversation until I could do this,” he laughs shoving me to the bed. Instantly he is above me pressing me deeper into the bed. My hands find their way under his shirt, nails skimming down the muscles of his chest and stomach before removing the shirt entirely. My mouth roaming across the exposed skin wanting to savor the taste. My face is yanked back up, his hazel eyes boring into mine as he brings his mouth to mine. I bury my fists into his hair.  
“Jaybird,” Baron calls, knocking on the door, “open up.”  
“Not now,” I call back, frustration evident in my voice. “We can talk in the morning.”  
“Don’t make me go get a key to your room.”  
“I’m half-naked in here with a man,” I call back. “You really want to walk in on that?”  
“Liar,” Elias breathes. “Only one of us is half naked.” Reaching between us he yanks my shirt over my head. “Better.”  
There is a growl of frustration from the hallway before the neighboring hotel room door slams. Music floats through the wall.   
“He knows nothing of frustration,” Elias smirks against my throat.  
“Then why,” I start rolling him off of me to the opposite side of the bed before straddling his waist, “are you wasting time talking.”  
“Nope,” he smirks, rolling us again so he is on top. “Next round is all you but this one is me.” He unwinds the scarves from his neck. “Trust me on this.”  
“I just met you,” I smile, allowing him to wrap a scarf over my eyes. “How am I supposed to trust you?”  
“Just let go,” he breathes, his calloused fingers skimming down my torso. “Can you do that?”  
I nod. Not trusting my voice.  
“Good,” he breathes. “Don’t worry, Sweetheart. You always have the option to say stop.”  
“Okay. Can I also say don’t stop?”  
“Of course.”  
“Don’t stop.”

 

X

 

“Still frustrated,” I pant, resting my head against his bicep as he wraps an arm around me. It is five in the morning and we just finished our fourth round together.  
“Not in the least,” he smiles, his free hand gathering back his hair.  
“Good because I don’t know if I got another one in me,” I laugh. “Not that I am complaining.”  
“Maybe another night.”  
“Listen Elias, I like you and tonight was great, but as much as I try to pretend I don’t care my heart was broken. A relationship isn’t really in my immediate plans.”  
“Who said anything about a relationship,” he smiles up at the ceiling before glancing over at me. “Listen I can barely maintain friendships. I allowed Liv to convince me otherwise but we both know how that worked out. I just thought tonight was too good not to attempt again.”  
“Meaning I’m bounced into the booty call category,” I snap, sitting up pulling the blanket with me.  
“I wouldn’t say that. Most guys don’t feel anything for their booty calls. I like you, Jay.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
“You realize you’re getting offended because I’m saying I don’t want a relationship after you just finished saying the same thing.”  
I open my mouth and snap it shut again. Elias cocks an eyebrow at me.  
“I just don’t want to feel used again,” I finally admit.  
“The main reason you had sex with me was to get revenge on your ex. If anyone should feel used it is me,” he smiles. “Not that I’m complaining.”  
“That was one of the reasons,” I grin. “The main reason though was you turned me on. Then the sex was great.”  
He throws his head back laughing. “Still friends then?”  
“Still friends,” I sigh.  
“Sex?”  
“Not tonight. Some jackass kept me up all night. I gotta start work in an hour and I’m exhausted.”  
“Come on then,” he smiles patting the pillow behind me. “You need your rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

I wake alone when my alarm sounds, stretching widely. I smile as my muscles ache from overuse. “God, that was a great night.” Answering the texts from Alexa last night, I move to start my day. “Coffee,” I call knocking on my brother’s door. “Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. Coffee.”  
“What has gotten into you this morning,” he sighs as he opens the door.  
“More like what was in me last night.” I smile, wagging my eyebrows at him.  
“Listen, I know you’re an adult and you’re gonna do… adult things. Could you do me a favor and not tell me about it,” he grumbles, tugging the collar of my oversized shirt higher on my shoulder. “And hide the evidence better.”  
“No one asked for your opinion, Bub,” I smile, adjusting my shirt to hide the generous amount of marks left from the previous night before handing over the coffee cup. “Here’s your obligatory cup of horrible hotel coffee to wake you up. Your breakfast is ordered. I’m on my way to pick it up and some better coffee. While you’re eating, I’m going to take a shower and get ready. We leave in an hour.”  
“Sounds good,” he sighs retreating into his room again before stopping. “Are you okay?”  
“Never better,” I smile.  
He nods before disappearing into his room.

 

X

 

“Can I help you,” the older waitress asks as I approach the counter of the hotel restaurant.  
“Yes,” I smile sweetly. “I called down with an order for Corbin. Can I add a large coffee, a small coffee, and the largest soda you can make right now. Preferably Mountain Dew.”  
“Long night honey,” she smiles back.  
“With a long day ahead of me.”  
“Cash or charged to a room.”  
“Room 1216. Baron Corbin.”  
“All taken care of Sweetie,” she smiles after pressing a few buttons on the touch screen computer behind the counter before sliding a bag containing my brother’s breakfast and a drink carrier towards me.   
“Cream and sugar,” I asked before being directed to a beverage bar next to the door and slipping a ten dollar bill to the waitress.  
“Jaylyn.”  
I look up from my brother’s coffee to find Liv. “Liv,” I nod. “What can Baron do for you?” I down the small coffee hoping the caffeine will soothe my frayed nerves.  
“Nothing.”  
“Then there is no use in having a conversation.” I toss the empty cup into the nearby trash bin.  
“We need to talk.”  
“About,” I ask re-lidding my brother’s coffee.  
“Stay away from Seth.”  
“Not going to be a problem,” I smile sweetly. “Anything else.”  
“I’m serious. You lost. Don’t bother trying.”  
“You’re the one who lost, Baby,” I smirk. “Excuse me, I have work to do. Have a good day.”  
“You should stay away from Elias too,” she calls.  
“You don’t get a say in that,” I call back.

 

X

 

“So,” Baron sighs leaning against the doorframe as I finish my hair.  
“Hey Bub,” I smile, tiredly, “I’m almost done. I’m all packed. Just got to let this cool,” I say motioning to the straightener.  
“I remember when you would let those curls of yours go wild. Of course, you were a brunette back them too,” he smiles tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.  
“I couldn’t do that anymore.”  
“Why not exactly?”  
“Because I looked like her, Baron. I looked like my mom. It just hit me one day when I looked in the mirror. I couldn’t do that anymore.”   
“How was your night,” he asked changing the subject.  
“Pretty good.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did he treat you right? At least you’re being safe,” he nods to the trash can.  
“I thought you didn’t want to know about those things,” I smirk, tossing my breakfast container on top of the used condoms in the trash.  
“Fair enough.”  
“So, what do you really want to talk about?”  
“I talked to James’ attorney yesterday afternoon.”  
“And,” I ask propping a hip against the sink. “What lovely things did James have to say about me this time?”  
“You stabbed the guy, Jaylyn. He almost died. That is not something people are going to forget anytime soon. How could you do something so stupid?”  
“I’m so sick of this,” I growl gathering my styling products. “You don’t care about anything other than it made you look bad. I’m sorry I’m not perfect. But I am so sick of you not giving a damn about me.” Closing up my suitcase I yank it up. “I’ll be waiting in the car. Don’t brood up here too long.”

 

X

 

“What are you working on,” Baron asks after about five minutes of silence in the car.  
“Your schedule for next month. Is that ok,” I sneer. “Or is there something else you would like me to work on for you, Boss?”  
He sighs softly, his hands tightening on the wheel. “I’m just trying to help you,” he whispers before falling into silence again.  
“No, you’re not. You’re too busy blaming me to know what the problem is.”  
“What is the problem then?”  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Yes,” he growls.  
“You saw my face at the station, right? Bloody, bruised, and barely recognizable.”  
“Yeah, you two got into a physical fight.”  
“Did James ever tell you why? Or did you just accept that I attacked him for no reason?”  
“Then what happened,” he snaps.  
I study him as he glares out the windshield.  
“Absolutely nothing. You’re right. I’m just a violent person.”  
“Jaybird…”  
“I have work to finish up.” Shoving my earbuds into my ear, I blast the first song on Pandora. I see Baron running a hand over his shaved head out the corner of my eye before dropping it to my wrist. I turn to glare at him. He taps the C tattooed beneath his fingers three times before pulling away. His silent way of reminding me he loves me. Sighing, I return the gesture before returning to work.  
Reaching up he pulls one earbud from my ear. “I’ll listen whenever you’re ready to talk.”  
I nod turning away from my brother.

 

X

 

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”  
I turn to find Seth glaring at me as I watch Alexa’s segment. “Immensely,” I smile turning back to the monitor. “I noticed that your date didn’t join you in the bar. Was it past her bedtime?”  
“Funny,” he growls standing beside me. “What time did you and Elias part ways?”  
“Not that it’s any of your business but early.”  
He cannot contain his grin. “Couldn’t satisfy you, could he?”  
“Oh, that wasn’t a problem,” I return his grin. “He kept me quite satisfied throughout the night. I meant he left early this morning. I think it was after five. I was too exhausted to open my eyes to be sure.”  
The grin slides from his face. “About the time I was meeting Liv to finish our date. Surprised I didn’t pass him in the hallway.”  
Knowing he was looking for a reaction I keep my face placid. “Huh,” I huff. “I saw her in the hotel restaurant about an hour later and she still seemed a bit wound up. Are you sure she was satisfied? I mean I know how you’re prone to early releases.”  
Suddenly my back is against the wall, Seth’s forearm across my windpipe, and his face snarling inches from mine.  
“Hit a nerve, Sethie,” I rasp.  
“Ok,” he breathes removing his arm but I’m still pinned by his body. “Ok, we both had our fun last night. Now I think it’s time we get our relationship back on track.”  
“I think it’s time you get the fuck off me. I don’t deal with cheaters. Ever.”  
“It still turns you on, doesn’t it? Being pressed between me and a solid object.”  
“Actually, it’s making me sick to my stomach. I don’t know what kind of skank you’ve been sticking your dick in. Thank God I made sure to protect myself with you.”  
“Did you now?”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Everything ok, Jay,” Baron’s voice is eerily calm. That fact alone is enough to send my heart racing at the threat of violence.  
“My only problem is I’m stuck to this wall. Someone please get this piece of trash off of me,” I growl.   
“Who are you calling trash, slut,” Seth snarls slamming my head into the wall. Spots float in front of my eyes and it takes a few seconds of blinking to force them to recede.  
“Touch her again,” my brother snarls down at the man kneeling holding his jaw.  
“I always miss the best parts.”  
“What did you do now,” my brother whispers examining my face as he pulls me from the wall.  
“Of course, it had to be something I did,” I whisper back pulling away. “Your constant source of embarrassment. If you don’t need me, I think I’ll call a cab to take me back to the hotel.”  
His arm shoots out to stop me as I start to walk off and I turn bracing myself for whatever he has to say. Instead he leans down and kisses the top of my head. “I’ll check on you when I get back.”   
“Whatever you say.”

 

X

 

I ignore the knocking at my hotel room door, pulling the pillow over my head.  
“Jaybird,” Baron calls. “Open up.”  
“No,” I mutter into the pillow.  
“Jay,” he calls.  
I just shake my head.  
“Jaylyn,” he shouts.  
“Baron,” I mutter.  
“I’m coming in.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Yes I am,” he smiles down at me, removing the pillow. “You could have a concussion.”  
“I inherited the Corbin hard head. I’ll be fine.”  
“You should still be checked out.”  
“I said I am fine.”  
“Jay,” he sighs, sitting on the side of the bed.  
“No. I get it. I embarrass you every time you turn around.”  
“I misspoke earlier,” he interrupts. “Ok? I’m an idiot, I was in a rage after watching my sister rammed into a wall, and I spoke out of anger. Just tell me what is going on.”  
“Do you really care?”  
“You know I do,” he sighs, meeting my eyes squarely. I’m sure the hurt in his brown eyes are mirrored in my own green. Until recently our relationship has always been the closest out of all our siblings so the fact that we are currently so strained is throwing us both off balance. “What’s going on with you and Seth? I mean a month ago he was sneaking out of your room at four thirty in the morning, now he‘s assaulting you at the arenas.”  
I stare back at him in shock.  
“Don’t look so shocked,” he laughs. “I woke up early one morning and caught him coming out. It’s your life. I didn’t see a problem with him. Until tonight that is. What happened?”  
“Last night, happened,” I sigh, sitting up. “I caught him out with someone who is definitely not me.”  
“Oh, Jaybird.”  
“I decided what was good for the goose was good for the gander. Or the other way around. He was voicing his displeasure and trying to convince me to take him back.”  
“And you being an Corbin, you told him to go to hell.”  
“Actually, I believe I insinuated he had the tendency to arrive to the destination prematurely in the bedroom.”  
“Ouch. Going for the jugular, Sis.”  
“You’re telling me,” I smirk, running a hand over the small knot on the back of my head.  
“You sure you’re ok?”  
“No nausea. No blurred vision. I can think just fine. It’s just a bad headache. I’ll live.”  
“I’ll bring you some aspirin.”  
“I just want some sleep and to be alone right now. I’ll be fine, I promise.”  
“I’m going to check on you throughout the night,” he smiles, kissing my forehead. “Don’t deck me.”  
“I make no promises.”  
I let the smile fall from my face as I resume my position in the bed. “How exactly do you let yourself get into these situations,” my brain questions. “No idea,” I answer aloud as I feel myself slipping towards sleep.  
A light knock pulls me back.  
“I said I’m fine Baron,” I call.  
Another knock, slightly harder than the first.  
“Fine,” I mutter, dragging myself to the door. “Wha-. Elias,” I stutter. “What are you doing here?”  
He silently studies my face, his hazel eyes dropping momentarily to my throat before reaching out to run a hand through my hair. His fingers skim lightly across the knot and I try to suppress a hiss of pain. He pulls his hand away and extends his other arm towards me. I take the bundle cautiously.  
Turning on his heel, he saunters down the hall without a word.  
I open the bundle in my hands to find an ice pack and a small container of aspirin. Lying back in bed, I try to go back to sleep when my phone goes off. I growl in frustration pulling the device from the bedside table. I have to do a double take at the name displayed above the text preview. Elias. Opening the text, I read. I will take that bastard’s head off next time I get him in the ring. I promise you that.  
Thank you.  
Don’t mention it. Goodnight Sweetheart.  
When my head feels better I repay your kindness.  
I will be waiting on bated breath.

 

X

 

“Wake up, Jaybird,” Baron calls for the third time tonight.  
“What,” I murmur.  
“Concussion check.”  
“I’m already sick of this,” I sigh, sitting up.  
“You should have thought about that when you slept with a hothead,” he smirks, holding a small flashlight in front of my eyes.  
“Didn’t really foresee this coming Bub.”  
“No one ever does Sis. Any change,” he asks, moving the flashlight from side to side. I follow with my eyes.  
“Knot is going down.”  
“Anything else?”  
“No. Headache is just duller. I meant to tell you something earlier,” I start moving to the stack of papers on the table. “I finally got you time off. End of July to mid-August. Is that enough time to…do what you need to do?”  
“Should be.”  
“Are you okay with this?”  
“I gotta be don’t I,” he sighs, dropping his head.  
“You really need an agent for that kind of crap,” I smirk, trying to lighten the mood in the room. “They don’t take personal assistants’ request very seriously.”  
“But you got it taken care of.”  
“I’m persistent,” I smirk, handing over the papers.  
“You are that,” he smiles, taking the papers and kissing my forehead. “You are also too stubborn to stop working even when someone is here to take care of you.”  
“I can just double my pay that way. You know hazard pay and all.”  
“I’ll be back in an hour or two,” he smirks turning to leave.  
“I’ll be here.”


End file.
